Dark Side
by MyLifeMyRulesMydesign
Summary: When Blaine transfers back to Dalton but refuses to sing, the Warblers are nothing but confused. Could it be something more other than the fact that he can't sing against his friends back at Mckinley? Sebastian means to find out exactly what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine had just decided to transfer back to Dalton Academy when Sam approached him in the hall. After the exchange between the two, Blaine couldn't help but fee guiltier than before. He continued cleaning out the public school locker, putting everything that belong to him in the box he was carrying. Be it pictures, scarves, jackets, books than he had brought from home, it all went into the box.

Walking down the hall, he looked down before feeling slim arms wrap around his neck as a blonde buried her head into his chest."I'm going to miss you Blaine Warbler," Brittany cried out.

Shuffling the box around, he hesitantly wrapped his free arm around her slim waist and pulled her in for a tight hug with a small sigh. Over the last few months, the two of them had seemed to grow close. He could honestly say, that he thought he would miss this ditzy blonde girl more than he wished. "Brit, just because I'll be in Westerville instead of Bellefontaine doesn't mean we can't talk everyday and see each other often. Hell, we can even skype daily if you want to."

"Only if Lord Tubbington will let me. He likes to get on these chat sites after I get home," Brittany said seriously as she pulled out of his arm. Putting her hands on his shoulder, she pressed her lips to his cheek before smiling. "I have to get to practice. Coach is in one of her moods again."

Watching her figure retreat with a genuine smile plastered on his lips. It seemed anymore, that Brittany was the only one that could bring that out in him. A group of jocks pushed passed him and nailed him in the face with a blue slushie. The stinging in his eyes caused him to panic as he frantically searched for something to use to wipe off his face. Hands clutching something made of cloth he started wiping it clean. The slushie was nothing more than a slushie, so he let out a sigh he had been holding.

Now that his face and eyes were mostly clean of the sticky drink, Blaine started gathering the things that had fallen out of his box. When he was sure he had gathered everything, he stood up pushing out of the public school that would soon become a distant memory. Blaine walked to his car and hit the unlock button on it as he reached into his pocket for his key. Opening the drivers side door, he climbed in plopping the box into the seat next to him. Hand pushing the key inside of the ignition, he twisted it listening to it purr to life.

Backing out of his parking spot, he didn't have to wait for any other cars leaving the high school. He pulled his midnight blue car with red interior out onto the high way as he left the city that had never really felt like home. The open high way stretching before him.

He went a good 10 miles before he heard a siren and flashing lights appeared right behind him. Inwardly groaning, Blaine pulled over to the side of the road and turned his car off. He watched in his mirror as a woman stepped out of the cop car and walked towards his.

"License and registr-" the cop started before really looking at who was in the car. A light laugh slipped out as she shook her head and crossed her arms. "Never thought I'd catch you speeding, Blainey."

Looking up at her eyes, a grin spread a crossed the boys face. "Sammy! Hey, long time no talk How you've been? How's Charles?" he asked.

"Charles is still a big headed prick, but he's good. I'm doing good. Me and chad actually just go engaged," she said as a smile lit up in her eyes. Reaching out her hand, she let the small ring on her finger glisten in the light. "I can't believe after everything, I'm getting married!"

Blaine took her hand and looked at the ring still sparkling in the early afternoon light. He grinned and released her hand looking back up at her. Just from the look on her face, he could tell how truly happy she was with this mysterious Chad that he had never met. "Samantha. I demand a meeting with this guy. Have to make sure he's good enough for my favorite cousin," he said, earning a playful slap from her. Holding his hands up to surrender, he chuckled. "What can I say? Family has to look out for each other."

Samantha just nodded before giving him a nice smile. "So, when do I get to meet this mysterious Kurt? You promised that I would. Remember?" she asked remind him about there last conversation. "Maybe you and Kurt, and Chad and I can all go on a double date?"

Blaine looked away from her as a soft sigh passed through his lips. He had went a full 15 minutes without thinking about him, and here he was, the feelings of exactly what he had done to Kurt freshly in his mind. "Kurt and I broke up a little while ago, Sammy. So there is really no point in you meeting him now."

Sam gave him a pat on his shoulder before nodding. "I'm sorry Blaine. I know how much you loved him. He's missing out."

Blaine shook his head looking up at her. She didn't know. She was sure someone would have told her exactly what he did to deserve this agony. "No. I couldn't have loved him. If I loved him, I wouldn't have cheated on him, Sammy. If anyone is missing out, it's me. I hurt the one person that meant the most to me."

After a sharp intake of breath, she shook her head not believing what she was hearing. "Blaine..." she started. Changing the subject, she gave him a hard stare. "Don't think, just because you changed the subject, that you're off the hook. You broke the law, Blaine. But, since I know how cautious you normally are, I'm going to give you a warning." She barely finished her sentence when a call came over her shoulder radio and they parted ways. Blaine sitting in his car watching as she drove off in the opposite direction.

Staring the car back up, he continued his drive to his home in Bellefontaine.

* * *

Blaine had just left his home with his car loaded up with the things he needed for his dorm room at Dalton. Driving the familiar road, his heart pounded as he thought about entering his second home once more. He let out a small sigh as he remembered that he wouldn't be joining the Warblers again. The deal was he had to go back to Dalton. No one ever said anything about teaming up with the Warblers again. He could already picture his _brothers_ faces when they figured out that he wouldn't be singing with them any longer.

The car ride quickly came to an end as he pulled up to Dalton. After making it through security, he made his was through the halls to the Headmaster's office. The Secretary smiled up at him obviously remembering him from before he left for public school and he was ushered inside. The headmaster went through his usual speech about the rules and regulations of being at a Private school such as Dalton. Handing over the things he would need to get through the next few days, he welcomed Blaine back to the school saying how much he had been missed. Shaking the older man's hand, Blaine nodded before excusing him from the office. He figured with just a few trips, he could get all his things into his shared dorm with the unknown boy.

Blaine did just that. All his boxes got carried up in just two short trips as Blaine was standing in the hallway of his door fumbling with the key. His roommate was still clearly in class as he walked over to his side of the room and looked around. It seemed much bigger than his last room and much neater. His new roommate must like to keep his things orderly, unlike his previous one. Sitting down, he started slowly unpacking the things he had brought and placing them in there rightful places. It took a little under an hour to get everything sorted out and his bed made.

Deciding to look around, he walked over to the desk on the opposite side of the room and picked up a picture as confusion crossed his face. He knew the person in the picture. When he heard the door knob twisting, the picture frame slipped out of his hands and clattered onto the desk shattering. "Shit," he mumbled turning to the door, watching as two boys entered engaged in a heated kiss.

**A/N: I wonder who the roommate is! Don't you? :P More coming soon  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine stood there dumbfounded as he watched the door close behind the two guys hungrily kissing each other. Sebastian kept pushing the unknown boy further and further into the shared room, as Blaine shifted his weight uncomfortably. Clearing his throat softly, he waited for one of them to realize they weren't alone. The two of them were so caught up in the kiss, that neither of them paid any attention to the noise just a crossed the room.

Getting sick of watching the make-out session that Blaine was sure was going to lead to something else, he decided to finally let them know he was there. "Can you two at least wait until I leave the room?" Blaine said in an angry tone as the two jumped apart startled by the male voice present in the room. A slight blush rose into Blaine's cheeks as he looked upon the flushed faces of the boys in front of him.

A smirk crossed Sebastian's face as he gave Blaine a once over. "What? Don't like the show? Maybe you would prefer if we included you," he said as the blush on Blaine's face intensified. By the look on the younger boys face that had came with Sebastian, he could tell that he was hoping Blaine would just leave. Possessively slipping his arm around Sebastian, he sent Blaine a look of pure hatred.

Sebastian sent the younger blonde headed boy an annoyed look before he transferred his eyes back to Blaine's face. An amused smirk playing on his lips as he pushed the disentangled hisself and stepped towarda Blaine. Eyes wide, Blaine stepped back knocking against Sebastian's desk.

"You know, you should be more carefull, Anderson. You might cause something to break," Sebastian said his eyes landing on the broken picture frame. "Or you already did break something." Sebastian's smirk fell off his face as he continued to step forward and scoop the picture away from the broken frame.

Blaine's cheeks heated up at the close proximity of Sebastian. "Sorry," he mumbled glancing down at the floor. Lately he always seemed to mess everything he touched up.

A cough came from acrossed the room that caused them both to jump. Having forgot the youger boy, Sebastian's face curled up into a scowl as he crossed the room and grabbed him by his upper arm before pushing him out the door. "Maybe we can continue this at my dorm," the blondes voice sounded hopeful as the doorthe was slammed in his face.

Turning back around, Sebastian let out a sigh. Blaine's eyes settled on a bulge in Sebastian's pants as his face heated up. "You may wanna take a cold shower to fix that," he said calmly crossing the room to his own desk.

Blaine could almost hear the smirk in Sebastian's voice as he heard," Or you coiuld always help me out with it."

Having picked up one of the book shortly before Sebastian spoke, book it clattered to the floor as Blaine stammered."I-i don't think that's a good idea." He heard foot steps coming his way and soon there was hot breath gently blowing on his neck.

"You don't sound to sure of that answer, Anderson," Sebastian said, his voice deeper than it was a few moments ago. " There's nothing to stop you anymore. You are free game."

Chills went down his spine as he bent down and fumbled with his fallen book. "I-I'm gonna go to the library. I have things to catch up on," he choked out before pushing past Sebastian towards the door.

Sebastian's warm hand wrapped around his upper arm to stop him as a smirk crossed his face. "I'm joking, Killer. You don't have to leave. Besides, this is you're room. Study and in here. And plus, we have Warbler practice in fifteen minutes."

Jerking his arm out of Sebastian's grip he walked to the door opening it. "I'm not joining the Warblers, Sebastian. That's not why I came back," he said before letting the door close behind him hiding Sebastian's shocked face.

* * *

Everyone was early due to the text message Sebastian had sent to thw group of Warblers, when Hunter finally decided to show. "You better have a good reason for undermining my authority and having everyone show up early, Smythe," he said taking his rightful place as the captian of this Glee club.

Crossing his arms, Sebastian's somber look spoke volumes as he faces the new captain. "Blaine is back at Dalton,"he started beforee getting cut off by whoops and hollars of glee before he could finish. Once the commotion was under control he continued. "And he just informed me he has no plan of returning to the Warblers." Going to sit down, he listened to the shouts of protest.

Hunter picked up the mallet and slammed it down demmanding order in the room. Standing up as it got deadly silent he strode over to Sebastian and stared at him. "How do you know this?" he questioned.

"He my roommate. And when he went to leave, I told him about the mandatory Warbler meeting and he told me he didn't come back to become a Warbler," he explained looking around at the sad looks over half of the boys had on their faces.

* * *

Blaine had been studying in the library for hours when he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. Pulling it out, a smile graced his face when he saw Brittany's face pop up. Ducking out of the library, he answered the call. "Hey Britt."

The bubbley blonde's voice filled his ear, which caused Blaine's smile to grow on his lips. " Blainey! How are you? I missed you."

A sodt chuckle slipped out of his lips as he slipped his bag over his shoulder and started the walk to his dorm. "Brit, you saw me this morning."

Her voice going serious, she said,"But normally I see you in Glee practice. Speaking of glee, are you realky going to compete against us? Tina keeps saying that that's why you left. 'Cause you don't believe we have what it takes to win."

During the time it took her to talk, Blaine had mad it back to his dorm room and he unlocked it walking in. "No, Brit. I'm not even joining the Warblers. I'm just gonna be doing school work."

Seeing Sebastian shoot him a look of disaproval from his bed, Blaine walked to his own and sat down. "Good. I knew you wouldn't go back cause of the evil prince."

"Evil prince?" he asked, curiousity laced in his voice.

"Yeah. Sebastian. He's evil," she said in her serious tone.

Another soft chuckle slipped out as he looked at Sebastian with an amused smile on his lips. " Speaking of him, he's my roommate this year." With those words, Sebastian's curiousity was peaked as he closed his book and looked over at Blaine.

A squeal like sceam passed through the phone as he pulled it away from his ear. "You got to get out of there! He's going to hurt you, Blainey," she said concern radiating through the phone.

"Don't worry, Brit. I'll sleep with one eye open," Blaine said earning a pointed look from Sebastian.

"Good! Text me in the morning so I know you're okay," she said before muffled voices started comung through the phone."I gotta go, Blainey." The phone clicked off quickley as Blaine started to say his goodbye.

Setting his phone down on the nightstand, he pulled off his bag and set it down on the desk before crossing back to the bed. He felt eyes staring at him as he pulked off his jacket and set it down on the edge of his bed. "You should really stop staring, Smythe."

"Maybe I like what I see, Killer," he replied as his eyes stayed on him.

"Is it going to be a problem that I sleep in my boxers?" Blaine asked turning to face Sebastian.

Winking, Sebastian stood up with a smirk on his face. "Oh, I'd really enjoy that show. I wonder how you'd look in the mornings after a long night of dreaming of me," he said confidently. "Strip down for me, Killer. And do it real slow."

Blaine's blush slowly creeped back on his face as he turned to grab a wifde beater tank top, and a pair of pajama bottoms. "Good thing I brought these then,' he muttered walking to the bathroom between there beds.

Reaching out, Sebastian grabbed onto Blaines arm with a playful smirk. "You can alway change right here. Though I may have to take another cold shower."

Rolling his eyes, he pulled out of Sebastian's grasp and walked into the bathroom locking the door. After changing, he walkeds back into the room to see a smirking Sebastian sitting on the wrong bed.

"You're on my bed, Smythe," he said stopping a few feet away from him. "I already told you that nothing is going to happen between us."

"You're the one that suggested it this time, Anderson. Though I wouldn't mins fooling around with you,"he said causing Blaine's cheeks to heat up again. "But that's not why I'm sitting here. Tell me why you refuse to join the Warblers. They are you'rw brothers."

A scowl crossing his face, Blaine shook his head. "Don't want to talk about it, Smythe. Get off my bed. I wanna go to bed."

Reluctantly, Sebastian did as Blaine wanted. Stopping right in front of him, Sebastian looked down at the shorter boy and said," I'll get you, Killer." With that being said, he crossed to his bed and hit his nightstand light causing the room to go black.

His words sent chills down Blaine's spine as he climbed into bed trying to figure out what he had meant by that statement. Staying up that night still trying to figure out what he had meant, he listened to the steady breathing coming from acrossed the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebastian POV**

It had been a few weeks since Blaine has transferred back to Dalton and Sebastian and the other Warblers wouldn't quite hassling him about coming back to the team. In fact that seemed to be all Sebastian cared about anymore. No longer trying to get in his pants, but to get him on the team once more.

Though their attempts were pointless as he refused them every time. Usually he gave them some crummy excuse about loyalty, but Sebastian knew better. It went beyond loyalty with him. After all, he had left his brothers here at Dalton for some guy.

Sebastian frowned at the thought of Kurt. He didn't understand what had caused Blaine to like him so much. From what he heard from his fellow Warblers, Kurt had changed Blaine, and not for the better.

Snorting as he finished his last lap around the track, he grabbed the waiting towel to dry off the sweat pouring off of his body. He still had to figure out a way to get Blaine back on the team. They needed him as much as he needed them. Since he had been back, Sebastian noticed Blaine hardly ever spoke to anyone or smiled anymore.

**Blaine POV**

Blaine sat stretched out on his bed staring at his guitar. He couldn't believe he had brought it here. It's not like he played it anymore. Hell, other than that last time with the Warblers, he didn't even sing. He just couldn't. There was no emotion behind his voice like there used to be.

Standing suddenly angry, he strolled a crossed the room and grabbed the guitar between his hands and swung up against the table listening to the sound it made as it slowly started breaking. Again and again he slammed it on the desk no longer wanting anything to do with music in his room.

When a firm hand grabbed his arm, he stilled. He had been alone in here just a few minutes prior. How did he not hear someone enter. Frowning, he dropped what was left of the destroyed guitar and turned to be face to face with a worried Sebastian.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Anderson?" He demanded, he voice harsher than he intended it to be. "Decided to become a rocker?"

"You wouldn't understand, Smythe. Anyways, its none of your concern," he yelled at him trying to jerk out of Sebastian's hold, which only made the grip on his arm that much tighter.

"Drop the fucking pity party act and come back to your friends. I'm sick of you whinning over every god damn thing! So you're little girlfriend broke up with you. Big whoop. Never would have happened if you would have taken me up on that offer," he said, his voice suddenly going darker as he stared Blaine in the eye, their noses brushing.

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat. He didn't know which it was from, the mention of Kurt or how close Sebastian was to him. Not thinking, Blaine grabbed Sebastian's tie desperate for closeness. He pulled him closer until there lips met with Sebastian standing motionless.

**Seb POV**

Sebastian was shocked. This was the first time Blaine had ever advanced upon him, which only made it hurt. Pushing the smaller, curly haired boy away, Sebastian mastered up a look of disgust.

"Don't you ever just kiss me because you want to feel something. I'm not one to be used," he hissed as a look of realization crossed Blaine's face. Shaking his head, Sebastian left the room hurriedly his breath uneven as he tried to push the thoughts of that disgrace if a kiss out of his mind.

"To be used like that," he mumbled to himself angrily. Normally he wouldn't have minded, but he knew Blaine had only done it because he wanted to feel something. Anything really, even if it was Sebastian.

Walking into the meeting room of the Warbler's all of them turned there heads expectantly at him. "You're late," Hunter growled from the front.

"Blaine's worse off than we previously though. I walked into our dorm to see him breaking his guitar and then he kissed me," he said as around the room a slow murmur started. They were are surprised about the guitar, but even more so about the second piece of news.

Sebastian sat down in the chair he always sat in looking dejected. He had always wondered what it would be like to kiss those tender looking lips of Blaine's, but now that he had, he wished he had never pursued him.

**Blaine POV**

Blaine sat on his bed feeling a numbness creep back over him. He had just kissed Sebastian and been rejected. How could the tides have changed so fast? The Sebastian from last year would have loved that, wouldn't he? Or did Blaine really know nothing about his roommate. And then there was the look of disgust on his face. Was he really that bad?

Crawling a crossed the bed so he was at the head if it, he crawled under the blanket and sunk down to think about the burst if emotion that flooded through his body when he had kissed Sebastian. It was the type of feeling he should have felt for Kurt, wasn't it? He loved Kurt, didn't he?

**Sebastian POV**

Last night Sebastian didn't think he could face Blaine without yelling at him, so after the meeting he walked down the hall to the same boys dorm that Blaine had seen him with that first day. Knocking, he frowned as the boy opened the door surprised. "What are you doing here?" The boy asked harshly.

"Shut up, Micheal," he said before pulling him into a rough kiss and pushing into the room.

Sebastian rubbed his temple now as he paced back and forth outside of his dorm. Now that it was morning and his frustration had been released he was debating going in now. "What the hell," he said walking into the dorm room and purposely not looking at Blaine's side of the room.

Grabbing clothes, he stripped right there in the middle of the room. Hearing the gasp from the other side of the room, Sebastian turned to see the sight of puppy eyes that still held the pretense of sleep in them.

Turning back to what he was doing he pulling on his pants and running a hand through his tossled hair. "If you keep staring I just might do something about it," he threatened, the sexual innuendo that would normally be there completely gone, his voice cold.

"I wasn't staring," Blaine murmured rolling onto his side so he was no longer facing Sebastian.

"Clean up your side of the room," he said pulling his shirt over his head and walking towards the door. "I'm going to talk to the headmaster about switching rooms." He didn't wait for the reply but he knew Blaine wouldn't want that.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I lost internet. Don't worry! More frequent updates :)**


End file.
